


Skittles (Oikawa x fem.reader)

by usefullesbian



Series: Snacks and New Love (Oikawa x fem. Reader) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Minor Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sickfic, Some swear words, Teen Romance, and future significant other, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefullesbian/pseuds/usefullesbian
Summary: Oikawa receives a text from y/n at 3am and finds that she's missing from school the next morning.  Turns out, she decided to go play in the rain in the middle of the night in her pajamas and caught a cold.  He jumps at the opportunity to see her after school and fluff ensues.(Oikawa x fem. reader)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Snacks and New Love (Oikawa x fem. Reader) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Skittles (Oikawa x fem.reader)

Oikawa generally started every morning by getting out of bed and grabbing breakfast first. Then he’d shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, do his hair, then saunter down to school. But today it was very very cold and Oikawa did not want to do any of that whatsoever.

Rolling over, he pulled the blankets closer around himself in an attempt to preserve the dwindling warmth. He was seriously considering skipping school today. But that would mean missing notes and practice and potentially enraging Iwa-chan. It wasn’t worth the hassle.

Wiggling a sleepy arm out from underneath the covers, he dragged his phone off of the nightstand. He turned it on, the glare from the screen blinding him a bit. Squinting, Oikawa saw that he had 37 notifications. Not totally abnormal, but this time they were all from the same person. He peeled his eyes open a little further and opened his chat with y/n.  _ Oh that’s right _ , he thought.  _ I fell asleep while we were on the phone last night. _

His memories of their conversation were kinda hazy, but from what he could recall, she had been explaining the overly detailed lore of some show she had watched. Oops. He must’ve dozed off mid-call.

The slight guilt faded when he realized that she had hung up and continued their conversation via text. She probably didn’t want to risk waking him up at the time. 

She was the kind of person that was very easy to get along with. They had only really been friends for a few months but they were already more than comfortable with doing things together that only people who had known each other for years would be. Things such as blowing up each others’ phones overnight with pointless shit. He could do that to Iwa-chan too but he rarely returned the same kind of energy. Which was fine. Not everyone liked to do that. But it was really nice to have someone who was more than happy to return the favor every once in a while. 

He scrolled to the top of the messages. The first one he saw was a “ _ good night, sleep well!!” _ Then a 15 minute gap between the good night and the next message.  _ “I’m bored and not tired so I hope you have do not disturb on bc I’m gonna keep talking” _

And then she did, evidenced by the 30+ messages that he would read later on his way to Iwa-chan’s house. He scrolled all the way down, just to see how long she had been awake. That’s when he saw the two hour space between her last two texts.

  
  


At 3 in the morning, she had sent him a singular message. “ _ IT’S RAINING!!!!!!!”  _

And that was it.

  
  


So it had rained last night. That explained why it was so cold. Oikawa groaned and dragged himself out of bed to get ready for school. It was going to be a long day.

  
  


\----

  
  


The rain had pooled in divots on the path, creating puddles that reflected the cloudy sky overhead like mirrors. The walk to Iwaizumi’s house was cold, but not nearly as bad as he had expected. Y/n’s rapid-fire summary of her show was very entertaining to read and distracted him from the prickly, cold, wet weather. 

It wasn’t raining again just yet, but the whole world felt very soggy. Every step he took came with a small splash. The rain water would soak into his socks when he wasn’t watching his step. Not an ideal morning.

He met up with Iwa-chan at his house and they set off to school. The topic of school and practice came up in their conversation before Oikawa said something dumb and they began their usual bickering the rest of the way. 

It would’ve been a very standard, fun morning if his teeth hadn’t been chattering the whole time.

They walked through the front gate and Oikawa immediately noticed that y/n wasn’t waiting for them where she normally would. The small tree she normally huddled under every morning seemed so lonely without her there. Water dripped steadily off the leaves onto the dirt and unlucky students below. 

Of course she wouldn’t be there. They walked on by without a second glance and continued on to class, figuring that she had gone on ahead to avoid the cold, squishy weather. 

It was a typical school morning, albeit more quiet without y/n’s sporadic contributions to the conversation. Students gathered on the edge of the hallways outside of the classrooms, bustling around like excited honeybees. He was beginning to hope the walk to the classroom would be nice and easy. Then disaster struck. 

There was a cluster of giggling girls from his class eying Oikawa from behind a bathroom door. Iwaizumi took one look and promptly changed direction, abandoning Oikawa to the mercy of his little fan club. “Wait Iwa-chan…” he called after him and was completely ignored.

Just great. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the attention the girls gave him. Hell, he usually adored it. But it was starting to lose some of its appeal. It was becoming very boring. And he felt just a little bit shallow. He shoved those feelings down with a cheesy smile and continued on to class; the girls following in his wake. 

Walking through the door, the first thing he noticed was that Iwa-chan had beaten him to the classroom. Then he noticed that y/n was not at her desk. Or with her friend, Tomomi. He plopped his stuffed down at his desk and walked over to her. “Hey have you seen y/n today?” he asked, leaning against the desk across from hers.

Tomomi looked up from her phone. It wasn’t completely weird for Oikawa to talk to her now that they were friends by association, but it became pretty awkward when he had 6+ girls tailing him like ducklings. “Not yet. I haven’t heard from her since yesterday.”

He frowned. Maybe she was just late. She  _ was _ up past 3am after all. He opened his mouth to mention that to Tomomi when they both felt several pairs of eyes burning holes into the back of their skulls. 

With almost comedic timing, the two of them whipped their heads around towards the group of girls that had followed Oikawa over. They were sending death stares that rivaled Iwazumi’s directly at poor Tomomi. The whole scene was very uncomfortable. He whispered an apology to Tomomi and moved back towards his own desk.

Yet another reason he was starting to find his fans annoying. Every time he spoke to another girl or mentioned y/n in their presence, he could see the latent scorn burning behind their eyes. It was doubtful they’d try anything but it still made him a little nervous. There was absolutely no reason for them to be so hostile. Y/n was a great friend and that was all.  _ Right? _

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind again as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. It was starting to rain again and he let his mind wander. His eyes followed the raindrops that splattered against the glass and puddled at the bottom of the dusty window sill. 

Homeroom was just about to end when he heard the teacher call his name. “ Tooru Oikawa? Tomomi Himura? Can one of you please bring y/n the notes and the homework assignments after school today? She was called out sick this morning.”

_ Really? _ He thought.  _ She was totally fine yesterday, unless…ohhhhh _

He thought back to her last message. It had rained a lot last night.  _ She wouldn’t… actually no she totally would. _

Oikawa snickered under his breath at the thought of y/n running outside at 3am in her pajamas to play in the rain.

Tomomi responded first. “I’m working late today so I can’t.”

The teacher turned back to him, “Oikawa?”

“Sure!” He responded with a bright smile, “I can drop that stuff off after practice.”

He had to pick up a copy of her English notes anyway so now he had even more of a perfect excuse to go bother her. 

He saw a couple of the girls from earlier wrinkle their noses. His eyes narrowed.  _ Oh suck it up, she’s my friend, so HA. _

  
  


The rest of the day went by very slowly. At the end of each class, he would gather the assignments and notes from each teacher and carefully place them in his bag. Oikawa was secretly looking forward to seeing her all sick and sniffly in bed. He imagined it would be pretty cute; he would totally tease her about it. 

Practice was the same as always. But it still felt like everything was going at a snail’s pace. The drills and practice sets he normally enjoyed were becoming very tedious. He found himself checking the clock on the gym wall every few minutes or so. That is, until Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head with a ball and yelled at him to focus. 

It had been a very long day.

Finally. It was done. The school day was finally over. The visible shock on Iwa-chan’s face as he scrambled off to get changed instead of staying to practice more was almost worth a snide comment. Almost. Oikawa was in a hurry though.

The two of them started towards home together, albeit at a faster pace than normal. Oikawa’s quick footsteps sloshed up the muddy puddles that Iwaizumi was trying so hard to avoid. Oikawa almost bolted when their houses came into view. “Dumbass, slow down,” Iwaizumi yelled after him.

“I need to drop these off at y/n’s”

“Okay, but why are you so excited?”

Oikawa paused. Why was he so excited to see her? He shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. It didn’t work.

He turned back to face Iwaizumi. His face was twisted into a menacing scowl that could churn the depths of the ocean. Oikawa yelped at the horrifying sight, throwing his hands up and jumping back. “I just need to drop off the homework and borrow her English notes, I swear!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You better not be up to anything stupid, Shittykawa”

“Iwa-chan! Do you really think so little of me? I’m offended” he responded with a dramatic pout.

Iwaizumi eyed him for a moment. “Whatever dumbass, just don’t stay too late, we still have school tomorrow”

“Okay, okay, I promise” he grinned as they parted ways. 

There was a slight skip in his step as he turned the corner to go down her street. Without really noticing, he had been smiling the whole way there. He couldn’t wait to see her face when he showed up on her front door step, bearing homework and a smug grin. 

He bounced up the front steps and knocked on the door. 

Instead of a sneezy y/n wrapped in a blanket, he was greeted by her smiling mother. 

“Oikawa, nice to see you.”

“Hi, I’m here to give her some stuff from school”

“Ah, well then she’s right upstairs in her room”

“Thank you” 

He flashed his signature smile and slipped his shoes off. He stepped through the little doorway into the warm, welcoming house. Looking around, he saw that the boxes that hadn’t been unpacked the last time he had visited were still in the same places. The stuff inside was just waiting there to be permanently put away. The family had already been living in the city for a few months and yet, they technically hadn’t finished moving in. It was like they were anticipating being shipped across the country again. Oikawa internally winced at the idea and shoved it to the back of his mind with the rest of the unwanted thoughts from the day.

The long hallway at the top of the stairs was eerily quiet. The only noise that could be heard was her mother watching TV on the couch down below. He reached y/n’s room and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, he swung the door open and dramatically announced his presence. “Y/n-channnnn, I’ve come to grace you with my presence!”

No response. 

His eyes darted around the room before settling on her bed. He was expecting to see a shivering, sniffling, sick y/n huddled up in at least 24 blankets. Instead he found alert, bright eyed y/n sitting upright in bed with headphones on, a decent sized bowl of what looked like brightly colored pebbles in her lap, and a box of tissues on the pillow next to her. She was just chilling there on her phone with music and that was it. 

Oikawa’s secret dreams of doting on a weakened, fever-stricken y/n-chan were dashed.

For now. 

He picked up the shattered remains of his fantasy and crossed the room towards her desk. She glanced up from whatever she was watching on her phone and acknowledged him with a wave and a smile. She wordlessly gestured at a folder on her desk that he assumed had the notes he needed. Pouting at the lack of a proper greeting, he sat down and started copying her notes. It wasn’t like he was expecting her to leap off the bed and sing his praises, but it would’ve been nice to at least get a “ _ hi, nice to see you” _ or something. 

  
  


And thus, time began to slow down once again. He had all the notes he needed written down in 20 minutes, but it had felt like hours. The lack of her full attention was siphoning the life from his body. He pulled her school work out of his bag, plopped it down on her desk and turned to look back towards her. He then realized he could hear her music more clearly now.

While he had been working, she had removed one of her headphones. The music was unfamiliar, probably more of that American pop music that she found weirdly fun to indulge in.

For a few moments, he simply observed her. 

She clearly wasn’t feverish anymore, if she had ever been. Her nose was slightly red, but it just looked like she had allergies, not an absent-from-school worthy cold. 

He tossed his bag down by her desk and walked over to her. With a grunt, he sat down on the floor next to the bed. 

“Hey”

“Hey, how was school?”

“Long, y/n-chan, and very very tedious”

“Oh no, how tragic”

He looked up to scowl at her. She got to sit in bed all day, what gave her the right to be so sarcastic?

“You’re so mean to me y/n-chan,” he said indignantly.

She pulled her headphones down around her neck and chuckled. The music was still playing, but at least now he finally had her attention. Carefully, as to not jostle the bowl of colored pebbles too much, she leaned over and gently patted the top of his head. With a sigh, he leaned up into her hand.

Her attention went back to her phone, but her hand didn’t leave his head. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. 

And they just sat like that for a while. In comfortable silence. 

She broke the quiet first. “You comfortable down there or do you want to come sit up here?”

He didn’t want her to move her hand, but the bed frame did not make a very good backrest. He peeled himself up off the floor and sat down across from her at the foot of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked.

“Not that bad, I think my mom overreacted. I didn’t even have a fever, just a runny nose.”

“What exactly happened?”

She snorted. “You got my text, right?”

He nodded. 

“It was raining really hard,” she went on, “And it didn’t really rain that much back at my old town so I got excited”

“You went out in the pouring rain… at 3 in the morning?”

“Hey, I took an umbrella”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I just forgot my shoes... and jacket,” she added quietly.

“Yeah, and your sanity,” he said laughing.

He yelped as she kicked him from under the blanket. 

“You’re so mean y/n-chan”

“And you’re very rude Oikawa-kun”

They entered a stare down worthy of a wild west duel. She grabbed a few of the colored pebbles and placed them in her mouth, all while maintaining direct eye contact. Soon they were both keeled over in laughter.

It took them several minutes to recover. They kept making eye contact and they would devolve into even more giggles. The cycle of laughter finally ended when Oikawa had caught his breath long enough to ask her a question. 

“What are you eating now?”

She passed him the bowl. With a delicate hand, he plucked a handful from the pile and studied them. They really did look a bit like the rocks you’d find at the bottom of a fish tank. He popped them into his mouth and bit down.

Oikawa was expecting some sort of chocolate or biscuit thing. What he was not anticipating an explosion of chewy sugar that glued itself to the roof of his mouth. He spent several moments trying to unstick the candy with his tongue.

“They’re skittles” y/n managed to say before dissolving into cackles at his undoubtedly hilarious facial expressions. 

He looked so confused and so annoyed and it was just so funny to her. The smug, pretty face he normally prided himself on had been reverted to what looked like a cow trying to eat grass for the first time. 

A notification popped up on her phone and she turned her attention away from the struggling Oikawa. 

The music was still playing through her headphones. Now that they weren’t laughing, he could hear the song a little better. It was definitely in another language, probably English given her track record. 

She was the only person in Seijoh’s third year, maybe the whole school, that was completely fluent in English. She didn’t really use it outside of listening to foreign songs and school, but it made her the best study buddy for the subject come exam season.

She was still staring at her phone when his nagging curiosity about what exactly she was listening to pushed its way to the forefront of his thoughts. He scooted across the bed to sit right next to her. He was very very close. She froze for a split second, but made no comment. That is, until he leaned in a little too close to unhook her headphones from around her neck. His face only a few inches from hers.

Immediately her eyes darted up to his. 

He had very pretty eyes. 

  
  


In an attempt to cover up her initial shock, she snorted “You could’ve just asked,” averting her gaze to look at her phone again.

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” he said with a sly grin.

He pulled back and sat back down next to her. He had noticed her reaction but chose to ignore it; writing it off as nothing more than surprise that he had put his face so close to hers so quickly. 

He placed her headphones over his own ears. The unfamiliar music enveloped him. It was loud and jarring, but not that terrible to listen to. He attempted to decipher the lyrics on his own and failed. He could gather a few words here and there but it was 95% a mish-mash of gibberish to him. After a few more moments, he pulled the headphones back down around his neck. “What’s the song about?” he asked.

With a tiny laugh, she looked up from her phone. “I’m not completely sure.”

Now he was just confused. “Can’t you understand what they’re saying?”

“I mean, yes. I know what they’re talking about for the most part. But it’s a new song and the artist is kinda mumbly so I don’t know all the words just yet.”

She paused, “I was looking the lyrics up when you got here.” 

He nodded slowly.

“What do you think it’s about” y/n asked.

“How the hell should I know,” he said with a laugh.

She smiled and went back to looking through her phone. 

He slipped the headphones off from around his neck and placed them next to the bowl of skittles without even bothering to ask her to pause the music. The small amount of noise helped to dissipate the quiet of the room.

With a small huff, he shifted ever so slightly and leaned against her side. She froze again. A little longer than last time. And he ignored it again. But instead of pulling away or staying still like last time, she rested her head against his. 

It was his turn to freeze. He felt his breath catch in his throat for a long moment. 

  
  


He pulled his own phone out from his pocket. And they just sat there. Doing their own thing while softly huddled against each other. Comfortable in the silence together. 

Until Oikawa got bored again. 

He pulled up his chat with her on a whim and sent her a text,  _ “bored” _

There was a ping and his name popped up on her screen. He peeked over her head. To his surprise, he saw that his contact was just saved as “Oikawa” and nothing more. No random emojis, not even honorifics. Just his last name. And that… peeved him for some reason. Reaching around her shoulders, he plucked her phone from her fingers. “Hey!” she protested, but she made no real attempt to retrieve her phone. 

Good thing she didn’t have anything particularly weird open. She moved the bowl of skittles and the tissues to the floor and turned back to make sure he wasn’t doing anything crazy.

“The hell are you doing?”

“Fixing my contact name”

“What’s wrong with what I have now?”

He stared down his nose at her with the haughtiest look on his face. “Just a last name isn’t enough for someone like me. It needs more pizazz.” He said, sticking his tongue out at her.

She exhaled sharply through her nose, but didn’t stop him. 

He handed her phone back and she checked what he added. He had replaced it with ‘Tooru <3333.’

She stared down at the screen, looking almost disturbed. “Why…?”

“Why not?”

“What I had was fine, this makes it look like we’re dating”

“Fine, I’ll fix it”

“No you won’t, you’ll make it worse”

From there it went from ‘Tooru <3333’ to ‘Tooru <3’ to ‘Tooru Oikawa’ to just ‘Tooru’. 

And there it stayed.

You sure you want your name like this in my phone?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I”

“Again, kinda makes it look like we’re dating. I don’t even call you by your first name in person”

“You can if you want,” he said with a wink.

Y/n felt her face heat up just a little, but hid it with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. “Not even Iwaizumi calls you by your given name”

“Iwa-chan is such a stick in the mud,” he whined. “I’ve been telling him since middle school that we were on a first name basis but he’s always ignored me.”

“Oh no, how will you manage…” she paused...

  
  


“...Tooru”

She saw his jaw go slack. Deep down, he was excited for the day when she would freely call him by his first name, but he wasn’t expecting it to be quite that fast. He turned to face her.

He was hoping for a tender, blushy expression and wide, soft eyes. 

Instead he got a smirk that just screamed ‘Gotcha.’ The look on her face was indescribably smug. She got the reaction she wanted and totally ruined the sweet little moment he had been counting on. 

All he could do was scrunch up his nose and pout in the face of defeat. 

That wasn’t fair. He wanted payback, and took it without a second thought.

She was doing her best to keep herself from laughing, which meant she was vulnerable to an attack. With a swift, but gentle motion, he wrapped his arm around her so that his hand was holding the back of her head. From there, he pulled her whole body against his own and rested his lips on her forehead. 

  
  


It wasn’t a kiss or even a peck. All he did was bring her in close and press his face against her own. Like a weirdly intimate hug.

  
  


On the surface, all was still. But internally, all hell had broken loose. So many things were running through their minds. Their thoughts were a tumultuous blob of chaotic mush. Just absolute panic. 

It was just a nice, fun gesture of totally platonic affection. Completely platonic, right…? Right??

There they stayed for a whole minute. Then two. Then three. 

Oikawa would’ve released her sooner, but he had no idea how to act once he did. Should he apologize? Play it off? He didn’t know. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. He could hold his own when it came to flirting, but this was not flirting. This was new territory.

Once he finally did let go, tension filled the space between them. It was thick and made his chest ache. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

“Dumbass,” y/n whispered affectionately before running her fingers through his hair like he always did to her. 

They both internally decided to never speak of that moment unless the other brought it up first. 

Which was fine. 

Not really but they had time to think about it later.

They took up their positions on her bed once again, but the atmosphere around them had changed ever so slightly. But they spent the rest of the afternoon leaning against each other while talking and playing around on their phones, pretending as if nothing had happened. They were only interrupted by her mom who wanted to know if Oikawa was staying for dinner. 

“We’re having katsudon tonight,” y/n’s mom offered in a sing-song tone.

“Sounds good, I’d love to join”

“Excellent, in that case, both of you can come downstairs and help set the table.”

They sat up as her mom walked out the bedroom door towards the kitchen. Oikawa looked over to her and they exchanged a look. With a grin, he reached out and affectionately fluffed her hair up. She squeaked in protest and went to return the favor. He narrowly dodged her grabby hands and laughed in triumph. “Common” she said with a huff. She rolled off the bed, carefully stepping over the skittles that were still on the floor.

She grabbed his wrist and tugged him out the door. Oikawa took that strange, happy, fuzzy emotion that was clouding his mind and pushed it down once more. Maybe he’d address it later. But for now, he was just happy to be there as her friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> The more the storyline for this series progresses, the more I seem to drift away from the snack theme lol.  
> Check out the previous works in this series to see how they met and such :)


End file.
